Don't Starve: Soul weaver
by Andyfire123
Summary: The shadows are always looking for new survivors. New prey to mess with. Each new addition brings a wish that brought them there. For Veronica, her wish brings new legends and a being that hasn't been seen in the constant for ages.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry mam, there is nothing we can do. I'm afraid the boy only has a few days in this state."

The doctor looked at the woman solomly. It was never easy telling a mother something like this, especially a widow.

The lady of the house looked at the doctor with panic. "You barely looked at him! You have to save my Vincent!" She yelled.

The doctor shook his head. "He will stay in that state for a few days but after...I suggest you make preparations. I'm sorry." She fell to her knees as the doctor left.

He stopped to look at the other man waiting outside. "Mr. Higgsbury, I suggest you stay with her in the next few days."

Wilson gave the doctor a sad smile. "She's my sister. I'll look after her." This has been hard on him too. This was his nephew after all and his twin sister. It hurt seeing them like this.

"Hay Roni" He tried to be obvious that he was in the room but it still startled her. She was almost expecting the doctor to come back.

"Oh, it you Will." He flinched a bit when she said that. She sounded...broken. His sister was always a source of strength for as long as he can remember. This, he's never seen this.

He puts his arm around her. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything else. Just be with Vincent."

She glared at him. "You don't need to do that Will. Vincent and I are gonna be fine." She refused to give up on her baby boy so soon. Wilson had to smile at that. Right there was the stubborn sister he knew and loved.

"At least let me cook for you," he said. "Edible science is my forte." Despite it all, both siblings were made sure to know how to cook.

She had to laugh a bit at that. "Tell that to the stove you blew up."

Wilson laughed a bit as he stood up. This kind of banter was good. "Alright, if you are done being funny I'm going off to market. Anything in particular you want?" He knew her answer but still had to ask.

She gave a strained smile. "Get whatever you think is good. I'll be here." He gave her one last look before leavening her alone with the boy.

She ran her hair through the boy's hair before finally resting on the chair. "I can't lose you too. My little Vinny."

 _Say, Pal, Looks like you need a hand._

She almost fell out of her chair at the sound. It was almost like the Radio was talking to her.

 _Yes, my lady. I'm talking to you._

Ok, so it wasn't her exhaustion. "What do you want?" she asked.

 _What would you say if I told you I could save your boy?_

Now she was listening. "Then do it!"

 _Patience my dear. It depends, what are you willing to give?_

"Anything, just help my son," she said with slight desperation. This was almost sounding too good to be true but at this point, she was willing to try.

 _Then we have ourselves a deal. First Tell me your name._

She hesitates a bit before answering. "Veronica Higgsbury." As soon as she spoke a massive pair of black hands appeared and dragged her down into the shadows before she could even utter a pep.

* * *

Veronica awoke almost moments later in a grassy area. "What is this? Where am I?" she asked

"Say, pal. You don't look so good."

She turned to the familiar voice of the radio. The man was much taller than expected, pointed shoulders, and a narrow face that held a grin that sent a shiver down her spine.

The man took a bow. "You, my lady, my call me Maxwell. Welcome to my world."

She looked a bit alarmed. So many questions went through her head. "Why here? You said you were going to save my son."

Maxwell chuckled. "My dear, this world is your price. As for the boy." He tosses her a necklace. It had a purple gem that was glowing. "Have a look for yourself."

" **Mommy. Mommy whats going on?** " The pendant glowed with activity, but a young boy's voice could be heard from it.

Her eyes widened. "Vin!" She yelled. She looked at Maxwell with a renewed fury. "What did you do to him?!"

"Why, I saved him. Just like you wanted," he said almost a little too happy. "Though unlike the boy, your survival isn't so guaranteed. "

" **Don't you hurt my mommy.** " The pendent flared up. Almost to show Vincent's emotions.

"My little Soul weaver, that is up to how well your mother fairs. Good luck, survivor and try not to get caught out in the dark. Charlie is always looking for more victims." he said.

"Who's Charlie?" She asked but by then Maxwell left like the shadows that brought her here.

" **Mommy, are we gonna be ok**?"

She clenched the necklace tighter before putting it on. "We'll be ok Vin. I'll fix this...eventually." One problem at a time.

 _And here I always tell Will to look before you leap. Nice following your own advice Roni. First things first, gotta find some food._


	2. The indigestible

" **Mommy, that's gross. Those berries are a week old**."

She sighed. The boy did mean well. "I can't exactly be picky with our last bit of food Vin." Though he was right about the berries being a bit stale.

The only perk that could be seen is that Vincent didn't seem to need to eat while in the pendant. He's doing his best, despite everything.

"Well, I guess today's gonna be for scouting for food and let's add some firewood to the list too." Most of the days were focused on covering more ground. Eventually, a clue should show itself.

" **Um, we just came that way.** " She quickly took a 180 and turned around. That wasn't exactly the first time he's had to say that.

 _I never used to get this turned around before. This rate we're not getting anywhere._

" **At least it's really pretty.** " She couldn't disagree with that. At least at their current location. At this point is was in their best interest to avoid the places that looked a bit dangerous. At least without a real weapon.

"I'll have to take you camping, earth camping when we get back then." They do have plenty of trees around. It wasn't that hard to find a new berry bush. It was a big one too. Though as much as the prospect of new food was great, it's what was in the bush that really caught her attention.

" **What did you find Mommy?** " The pendant glowed dimly. It didn't take looking to tell he was scared something was going to come out.

"It looks like a skull." It looks a bit stuck in the ground. "Don't worry too much, I'm just gonna take it so I can bury it again later." Dead people are not something any mother wants to show their four-year-old.

" **It's still really creepy. Promise you won't be like that.** " He didn't want to be all alone here and she didn't want to lose him either.

She smiled softly at the pendant. "I'm not going anywhere, Vincent. Don't you know, Your mother is tough. You should feel sorry for the monsters."

 _Though I should probably make a new ax just in case._

" **I hear hissing mommy. I don't like it here anymore.** " It was another thing that was completely confusing but still a fact about Vincent's new state of being. If he says he's heard something then he did. It seems his range of audio is larger now.

"What else do you hear?" she asked. This could help so she knows how much time they have left to gather the remaining recourses in the area.

" **Um...It also sounds like those big piggies. Something about smash. It's not getting closer.** " She grins at this. She quickly finishes making her new ax laughing at the prospect.

"Vincent, you know what this means. I'm getting some bacon today. Now, which direction is it?" It's her hope that the spiders could kill at least one pig man. It's not long pig so it's a good pig.

" **Mommy no**." Something seemed like it was trying to come out of the pendant but it wasn't happening. She made a mental note about it for later.

"Mommy Yes." A purple light from the pendant pointed east so that would be the direction to go.

 _I'm really gonna have to test what this necklace really is. I don't want it to effect Vincent negatively._

" **It's the other direction.** "

 _That and start getting a sense of direction._

* * *

The spiders made short work of at least one pig, the rest were killed by the other pigs there. They seemed to ignore her for some weird reason. Still walking away with some regular meat was a win. The monster meat was taken too for bait.

" **Mommy look out!"** The spiders weren't exactly out of the area yet. She took a quick swipe of her ax before backing up.

"Bug off!" It only took a couple of swipes to finish the two that were there.

" **I told you I didn't like it**." He sounded a bit scared. That was never the intention, but the need for food was something that couldn't be avoided.

"Vincent, sometimes there can be things we don't like or tasks we don't want to do. We needed more food so I had to do something. Remember your Mom is tough."

" **Yeah, I guess your right.** " With trying to survive and with how Vincent is normally, it's easy to forget he's only four.

"Anyway, we got some good supplies today. We'll go a little bit further before setting up camp." It's in everyone's best interest.

* * *

" **That shovel's really old. Are you sure it's gonna work?** " That and she took it off a skeleton on the road. It's gotten some use but it should be good enough for this hole. She was still in the light of the fire so it was still good.

"I'm not getting a-head of myself now. I only need one hole anyway." The boy laughed at the pun. Though something about it did feel off.

As soon as she finished burring it a flash appeared and a little spider creature crawled out.

" **Ahhh!** " In response to the scare, a purple cone appeared, like a barrier, from the pendant.

"Vin, I don't know how you did that but I don't think it's necessary. Look at him, he's just as scared." She was starting to feel sorry for the little guy. From the looks of it, he didn't expect to look like that either.

" **Ok, but if he hurts you.** " The barrier went down and she took that as a sign to approach.

She knelt down to be on eye level. "Hello, little one." He was shaking the entire time.

"Please, please don't hurt us." He seemed even confused by his own speech.

"I'm not gonna hurt you ok. You just startled us that's all. My name is Veronica. Can you tell me yours?" He doesn't seem that old too.

 _Just a kid, and going through this. He doesn't seem much older than Vincent._

"You're a nice lady. We are Webber." He seemed a bit happier. "Your glowing friend is pretty like you."

She smiled, at least he calmed down. "My son's name is Vincent. He's a little...stuck like this but he's a nice too. He was just a little scared earlier."

" **He..hello.** " It seems light purple means he's still a little scared.

"I'm sorry we scared you. We think we're scary too." He looks to Veronica with all eyes big. "Do we have to leave now."

Before she could answer the pendant glowed brightly. " **Mommy, he can stay right?** "

She laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth Vin. How about you stick with us, Webber. We haven't been here long but you are welcome."

He quickly gave her a hug in response. "We are glad we are not alone."

 _Damn this world! First Vincent now this boy. Children shouldn't have to go through things like this_. _Sorry Will, looks like it's gonna be a bit longer before we can go home._


	3. Ancient vows

"Ok...that's something."

It took some time, but eventually, they set up a decent base camp. The trees made a perfect cover and it was by plenty of resources. Webber was a big help with all of it. It seems, being part monster, it came with many perks. One of those was his little friends he likes to bring home from time to time. This particular morning, he decided to bring back a spider queen.

"I made a new friend. Can we keep her?" he asked. He seemed really excited about this one. At least the queen seemed to be a bit tamed.

 _If Vincent ever asks for a pet, I need to remind myself to say no._

She smiled nervously. "Um, Webber, remember what I said about bringing your spider friends near camp." He did set up a nest away outside base camp. It was mostly for his benefit. He could eat the monster meat they dropped without getting sick and the glands were good to use for later.

He looked a bit disappointed. "We'll take the new friend back then. We are sorry Miss Veronica." She felt a little bad for him but the spiders have a tendency to eat the food and who knows how much the queen could eat.

 _Wait, Webber's nest wasn't anywhere near ready to have a queen in it. So where did this queen come from?_

"Actually, where did you find this queen?" she asked. It might be good to bring a torch along to take care of it.

He hopped off the queen's back. "She was over by the glowing caves I found. So are we gonna ride her there? Please say we can?" All of his eyes seemed to light up at the thought.

 _Actually, it might be for the best so the other spiders don't think I'm a threat. Either way, I wanna see these caves. It might be the first real clue we got._

" **Riding on a giant spider sounds fun.** " Vincent's voice almost came in a bit disappointed. He can't exactly go anywhere without taking the pendant.

"Don't worry Vin," she said finally making a real decision about this. "I'll let Webber take you out next time he goes to his nest." Honestly, she hasn't taken off his pendent mostly out of fear he might vanish, but that really wasn't fair to him.

"Yay, thank you, Miss Veronica."

" **Thanks, Mommy.** "

She laughed a bit at the reactions. Their still kids, after all, they deserve some downtime. "Ok, but after we see these caves. We can drop the queen off while we are at it."

* * *

 **Is this the cave Webber?** " asked Vincent. He was also very curious. Mostly to see if he needed to go with. He knew his Mother would want to go in.

Webber nodded. "Yup, spooky cave right there. Miss Veronica, do I have to go in?" He looked a bit scared to go in there.

 _The pendant feels like it wants to go in there. I bet Vincent feels it too._

She kneels down to eye level and pats Webber on the head. "No, you don't have to go with us. You can wait with your spider friends until we get back." He nodded happily and went to follow the queen back to the nest.

" **Mommy, something is calling us. It looks dark though.** "

He was right about the dark. She did have a spare torch ready just in case. Plus she learned early on the pendant could send out a light for a limited time. Still, it was gonna be a quick in and out. Plenty of time before nightfall.

"We'll be fine. Any clue is good at this point."

* * *

The cave itself went on for quite a ways. It was almost like something was tugging them along to go deeper. She could tell things did live here but it seems whatever wanted them to progress was keeping what's in here at bay.

 _Could be that Maxwell creep? He hasn't shown up to stop me yet._

" **Mommy, I see it.** "

There seemed two statues of strange creatures. On the center was a glowing orb. It was glowing in sync with the pendant. Like they both came from the same thing.

 _ **You, the two souls bound to the soul weaver gem, what is it that you seek.**_

The voice itself sounded like it was speaking directly to her very being. Nothing about this makes sense on how this works, but it seems it won't let them leave without an answer. She tried but couldn't budge from that spot.

 _So I'm guessing there is a right answer. It doesn't make sense and slightly offends me with the science...great, now my inner thoughts sound like Will._

" **I wanna be able to protect mommy.** " He spoke up before she could even think about what to say. It was sweet of the boy but there was still no clue of what would happen.

The orb flashed in response. It seems it was correct on Vincent's end.

 _ **I see you are the mother of the one bound inside the gem. The bearer of the gem. Tell me what you seek.**_

There were lots of things that came to mind. A lot of it came with just a bit of work on her end. Still, she was down this road before with Maxwell.

 _ **Do not confuse us with the false king and Them. Now tell me what you seek.**_

She sighs. "There is a lot on my list. First I just wanted to get my son back to normal and get home. Then I found a boy who also needed me. Still, I just want to help those important and get home. I have people waiting for me."

The orb flashed again and got darker.

 _Now or never. Let's see where this goes._

 _ **We ancient ones can no longer interact with the world like we once did. For the two who were cast into misfortune, we shall grant the means you seek. For the boy, free control of the gem. Bear in mind overuse will lead to exhaustion. For the mother, the false king offers the forbidden knowledge, we give the knowledge of the ancients. It will all be revealed in time, for now, take what you can understand.**_

With that, a blinding pain shot up through her head. She didn't even have enough time before passing out right on the stone floor.

" **Mommy!?** " It was all she could hear before losing conciseness

* * *

 _almost seemed like she was following another person around. This place, it had people. It was thriving. The person was having what seemed like a normal conversation. It almost seemed like a memory, until that person looked right at her._

" _You need to go back now." Then they flashed the same gem that she wore, the same gem Vincent was trapped in later._

"Miss Veronica, you need to wake up now!"

She awoke outside the cave to Webber shaking her. He looked a little freaked out. No wonder considering it was almost dark out.

"What exactly happened Webber?" she asked. Well, she does know what happened in the cave. It's just how they left was a mystery.

"You guys didn't come out and I was worried. I found you not moving at the end and Vincent wasn't talking either." He looked quite distressed at while talking. She took a good look at him. He seemed like he had a rough time getting her back.

" **I'm fine, mommy. I know a lot of stuff now.** " It almost seemed like a hand was reaching through the pendant as it got the honey poultice from her bad and placed it right in her hand. " **I can even make weapons and other stuff too.** "

 _Yeah, and now things just seem to make much more sense. I think if I worked on it I know things would just work. Ha, I can just picture Will getting jealous over this. First things first. Let's fix up our little hero._

He only had a cut on his arm but still, it looked like it hurt. "Come here, I can fix you up right now before we go back to camp."

He flinched a bit at contact. "Is it gonna hurt?" he asked. Deep down he's still just a scared boy.

She just smiled at him. "Truth, it is gonna hurt a little at first, but once it's done it won't hurt a bit. Trust me, I did train as a nurse."

 _Well, I trained for all the different reasons than most but it is nice to have some medical knowledge now. Though with this new info, I think I can make some other stuff too._

She quickly bandaged his arm with little to no fuss. Still, this was just the beginning.

Meanwhile, Maxwell looked on with a mixture of annoyance and intrigue.

"Didn't expect her to find something that ancient, plus gain their knowledge." He grinned. "Still, no matter. It was my gamble using the gem in the first place. There are other people I could still use. My plan isn't done yet."


	4. The end of the mooselings

"I have to say, this tarp system only really proves I'm the real genius in the family."

Tarps where set up in the important areas of camp for the spring rain. It's nothing too impressive but it keeps the supplies dry. It wasn't quite designed for people though, the shack was made more for that.

" **Careful mom, your starting to sound like uncle Will.** " His snicker could almost be heard. He's defiantly gotten a bit bolder. Though it's good he keeps home in mind.

"Perish the thought," she said with a laugh. "Though, if asked I am the smarter sibling. It's a proven fact."

She careful pulls the blanket over the sleeping Webber. He was curled up in the corner with one of his spiders. It wasn't harming anything. It was best to wait out the rain like this.

 _I can't believe it's been two years. Two years and still no new clues._

"I wonder what uncle Will is doing right now?" he asked. That was a question she thinks about often.

 _I'll have to make a whole lot of pancakes to apologize for being gone so long._

She shrugs. "Well Vincent, knowing your uncle he's probably working on something. Who knows, he might even have figured out where we are. Though most likely something has exploded by now."

* * *

Wilson sneezes abruptly on the trail.

His current traveling companion laughs. "Spring allergies Wilson, or is someone talking about you?"

"Ha ha very funny Willow," he said with a sniffle. "At least there is some science to allergies then that superstition."

She just shrugs. "Whatever you say, Wilson. Now come on, we're supposed to be checking out the new area."

 _Funny, Why did I think about Roni then?_

"Hey Wilson, take a look at this."

"What is it Willow," he asked after catching up with her. She was holding a rock she found. Normally that wouldn't peak anyone's interest, but this one had some writing on it. It said camp left.

"Do you think theirs someone in this new area?" she asked. If they could find a new survivor all the more reason to look. If she hadn't found Wilson when she did who knows where she'd be right now.

"It's possible, we didn't think of actually using the wormholes until now. Still..." He was still looking at the stone.

Willow peaks over the shoulder. "Do you know what that is Wilson?" she asked.

He sighed and put the rock in his backpack. "It's called a landmark stone. It's one of the first things I made when I was a kid. Only my sister really used it though but..."

 _This is Roni's handwriting. Could she have been here this whole time?_

Now Willow was really confused. "Wait, you have a sister?" she asked. She could only imagine what it was like to have family trapped here in this world.

He sighed. "She disappeared two years ago. I honestly thought she was dead but this world seems to have proven me otherwise."

She just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "If she's here we're going to find her." It just adds more reason for her plan to put Maxwell in a bonfire for putting them all here.

He just smiled at her gesture. "Well, if she is here she'll turn up, she always does." Looks like it was about to rain again too.

 _This is going to be my first spring. Really don't want things to be like winter. Though if Ronni is here, then...I just don't know. I shouldn't be so nervous about this._

"Hey Wilson look!" yelled Willow. She got a bit ahead of him as he was lost in his thoughts. She seems to be pointing at the current brush fire with her usual excitement.

 _At least she's enjoying herself. Wait, is that a giant egg there too?!_

"Wait, Willow! Let me examine the egg first before you make more fire!"

* * *

"I have to admit, this is indeed a faster way to travel."

It was Webber's idea to use his spider queen Nibby to go places. I was best to get to their next destination before it rains again.

"You think we're gonna get the egg this time, Miss Veronica?" asked Webber. They had caught sight of the moosegoose earlier and it was in everyone's best interest to find an egg to take care of it. Lest the babies are let loose.

The pendant glowed. " **Yeah, we're gonna blow it up!** " The boy sounded a little too excited about the upcoming explosion.

 _Your uncle would be so proud Vin._

 **Flash**

"Well, that's either the usual lightning or we finally found the egg. I do believe our chances are good." Webber nodded at that and directed the queen towards the strike.

 _So much stuff we can get if this works. I could feed Webber something other than monster meat._

"Wilson!"

That imminently snapped her out of her thoughts of food. That wasn't what she expected to hear in this world. Any feeling she had before was replaced with a sense of worry.

" **Mom, did you hear that?** " asked Vincent. " **Why would he be here?!** "

 _That's a good question, Vin. One I intend to get out of Maxwell personally._

The scene finally came into view. The egg was cracked and looking like it was about to hatch. What she was really seeing what was down on the ground. Wilson was knocked out, most likely from that lightning strike, and was being dragged away from the egg by the woman that was with him.

"Webber, stop the spider and get into position!" she yelled. The spider boy nodded and directed the queen into the safe position.

The girl holding Wilson was a little startled when she saw the queen. She was trying to use a lighter as a defense while trying to protect Wilson. She was really confused when she saw Veronica jump off it.

" **I'll set up a barrier just in case."**

"I'll be quick Vin." The rain already started again. It was time to move.

She looked at the girl who was holding Wilson. "Keep hold of him, this is going to be big!" she yelled. At least the girl knows who's the threat here as she began to drag Wilson away from the egg.

She sets the gunpowder around and goes the right distance. One good hit on the egg would be all it takes to trigger another strike and light everything up.

 _Vincent is using his own power right now but I can still have a trick up my sleeve._

The pendant glowed as she made her own weapon of choice. The bow would only last for one shot but that's all it will take. It's a better option than hitting it with a hammer.

 _Sure I'll be a little drained after this but with Will right there, it's better not to take chances._

"Light this you Moose egg!"

She watched as the newly hatched mooselings burned, leaving behind all their resources. Webber came in as soon as it looked safe and began to gather things.

She turned to the girl who was holding Wilson. She looked a little bit on the weary side. "Who are you?" asked the girl.

She smiled, despite being all wet at this point. "My name is Veronica Higgsbury. Thanks for protecting my brother there." She extended her hand to help her out.

"My name is Willow," she said grabbing the hand. "I guess someone really was living here then."

"I'm Webber!" Webber was peaking out from behind her when he saw that Willow was ok to talk to.

Veronica just laughed a bit at Webber's usual antics. "Webber is harmless. Though I think this might be better back at camp. We can treat Will there."

Webber saluted. "I can take us back to camp right away then Miss Veronica."

"Wait, don't you know where your camp is?" asked Willow.

She sighed. "It's a long explanation. For now, help me get Will on the spider queen."

 _Now there is a sentence Willows probably never heard before. Now to get my nerves ready for when Will wakes up._


	5. A long overdue reunion

Wilson awoke with a massive headache and in a tent. It took him a minute to remember exactly what happened. Judging from the light at least it was still daytime.

 _How in Science did I even get here? All I remember is taking a swing at that egg. I must have given Willow a fright, wait did she make this tent?_

"Oh, your awake mister."

He turned to find, what looked like, a spider boy. He had a plate of spare food when he entered. Though the surprising part was a little spider following him. It was behaving almost like how a pet would.

 _I guess that makes somewhat sense. Just as much as anything does in this world. Come on Wilson, don't question it yet._

The boy just grinned. "I'm Webber and we are here to take care of you." His optimism is admirable. Though Wilson wasn't gonna deny food when offered. The boy seems alright, for the most part. Though, it's a wonder where Willow was at this moment.

"While this is much appreciated, are you here by yourself, lad?" he asked. It would be quite impressive for someone so young to survive in this crazy world. Though if he isn't alone that would mean...

"Miss Veronica told me to be here when you wake up. She went with Miss Willow to see where my spider friends live," he said. Now that got Wilson's attention.

 _He said, Veronica. That means Roni is here! She was here this entire time and here I thought she was dead. So I was right with the stone. This is Roni's camp then._

The realization almost hit him like the rock he found. "So she can get back fine on her own?" If Willow was there things should be fine but his sister still has that bad habit of getting lost.

Webber just shook his head. "She knows the nest and has the best guide in the world." he snickers a bit to himself like a secret only he knows. At least he won't have to go looking for her.

 _Why am I so nervous though? I should be happy, yet something just feels off. What deal did Maxwell do for her to accept?_

Webber noticed Wilson looking worried and went up close. "Miss Veronica is going to come back ok." His eyes then lit up, like he just remembered something. "Oh, she also said if you were looking worried to give you this." He passes Wilson a note.

 **Wilson, if Webber gave you this then you need to calm down you dingbat. If your nervous imagine me. I'll be back before you can say science. Help yourself to anything if you're hungry- Roni. Ps. Behave or I'll make you listen to me talk about geology.**

He just burst into laughter at this note. "Roni, two years in this hell and you can still read me like a book." It did make him feel a bit better. He looks to Webber. "Well, she said there was a tour now. Care to show me around?"

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, this entire set up was impressive for just two people to have made. Basic utensils were there but what really caught his eye was the science machine and Alchemy engine. It was almost like the ones he built in his camp but something about them just had a flare that screamed Veronica.

 _Stars and Atoms, why do I like these versions better? If anyone asks, I perfected it._

"Miss Veronica worked really hard so things would be easier. She's even trying to see If I can turn back to normal." The boy seemed really excited at this. There seems to be a story behind his unique transformation, but that would be for another time.

 _Of course, even I wouldn't leave a child like that if I could help it. Still, this place is well sheltered and I'm sure the spiders help with protection. I can see why Roni chooses this area._

He kneels down to Webber's eye level. "I'm sure you do just as much around here." The boy just beamed at the praise. "Now, let's go see if the girls are back shall we."

"Say, pal isn't rude to leave before saying hello."

They both turned to see Maxwell, calmly twirling the tomato he got from the farm. Webber reacted first with a hiss but he soon had been muzzled by a shadow Maxwell.

"I see you finally found the other one. Took you long enough Higgsbury."

Wilson just glared. He knew he could do nothing to him now but still, this is an opportunity. "Well, isn't it rude to come uninvited. Barging into a lady's home isn't very dapper of you Maxwell."

The shadow king just laughed despite the sarcasm thrown his way. "Laugh all you want Higgsbury, but I was right wasn't I. A great surprise awaits you if you look."

"So what does my sister have to do with your sick game!" yelled Wilson.

"A deal, just like everyone else here, and just like the one you made," Maxwell smirked. "Though you have to think, what sort of deal did the Higgsbury girl make? She was so eager to make the deal. Maybe she was getting away from something, or someone."

Wilson paled at this. Maxwell knew exactly what buttons to press. His one fear the entire time Veronica was missing.

 _Was it my fault? She was there for me with everything and yet when she needed my help what did I do? Worst case, she was brought here to lure me. Doesn't change the events._

"You can just ask though instead of listening to Satan ramble like that."

They both turned to find Veronica standing there, looking very stern at Maxwell. She just calmly walked over to check the garden.

"Two years and the king decides to pay me a visit and the first thing you do is take my food. Wow, being king must not feed well." Even Wilson was snickering at that jab.

Maxwell shrugged. "Here, I thought you would be glad to see your brother again, my mistake."

She glared. "Cut the crap, I know better. There is one thing you don't know about me. You mess with my family you will regret it. First, you stuff my son's soul into this pendant and now you brought my brother into this world."

The pendant glowed with activity. " **Yeah, you meanie butt.** "

 _That voice, it was Vincent. So he's like Lucy. No wonder Roni is so mad._

"Don't cross me, girl, just because you found some secrets doesn't mean anything. I can break you just as easily as anyone else." He was trying very hard to be intimidating but was failing miserably.

She grinned. "Sorry Satan, but your not as big as you seem. Isn't that right Willow?"

By then Willow had already gotten Webber free and had a very big torch ready to burn Maxwell to the ground.

"Well, I was right about one thing. This batch of survivors isn't boring." With a laugh, he slinked back off to where ever he was hiding.

She sighed and turned to Wilson. "Well, that could have turned out better." She looked a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't want to be gone at all. Then two years.."

Wilson didn't waste any time cutting his sister off with a hug. "I'm just..just glad both of you are not dead. What did I say about disappearing like that Roni?"

She smiled and wasted no time returning the hug. "Yeah Will, but for the record, I never disappear. I just get turned around sometimes." It was like an inside joke between the two. Still, this reunion was long overdue.


	6. The talk

"I guess now is the time for that talk then."

At this point, they had gathered around the center fire pit. Now that both twins have calmed down from the little visit earlier it was time to make up for the past two years.

"A little clarification would be nice Roni. What exactly happened in the time I left you two alone?" asked Wilson.

The pendant glowed. " **It's ok mom, I would have done the same to help you too.** "

She smiles a bit sadly. "Right, it was after you left Will. Vincent was sick and the doctors had given up. At that point, I would have agreed to anything, especially a mysterious voice from the radio. It asked what I would do to save him and I agreed. This world was the result."

"Wait, then what about Vincent?" asked Willow. "He doesn't exactly look better stuck like that."

She shook her head. "He was handed to me like this. A loophole if I've ever seen one. Though I don't think our dear Maxwell expected me to be finding the secrets of this thing. I've been spending two years trying to get him back to normal."

" **It's not so bad. Plus I can protect mom more like this. Especially if that meanie butt comes back.** "

Wilson laughed at his nephew's antics. At least he doesn't seem too affected by this world. He seemed hesitant though.

 _Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Whatever deal you made I'm not going to judge you brother._

"I guess it's my turn then." Willow looks to Wilson with a bit surprised.

"Hey Wilson, as much as I'm curious about how you got here, you've never said before. We can do this another time if you need to." Willow looked a bit concerned

Wilson smiled at her. "No, it's about time I said it. Though this is nothing as grand as wanting to help someone or anything like that. It's just, the consequences of hubris and desperation."

* * *

 _"Now, throw the switch."_

 _At first, the knowledge that flowed into his head and the excitement building something like this was nice. Though after looking at this thing, the idea seemed less ok. The machine looked more like a face than anything._

 _What was it that his sister always said. Look before you leap. Would this really lead to knowing what really happened? Would it even work?_

" _Maybe this isn't such a good..."_

" _Do it!" He jumped at the radio voice yelling. He was alone anyway. If he was gonna get to the truth about his sister he had to have made something that worked. He pulled the leaver._

 _As soon as he did black hands shot up and grabbed him. "What in the world?!" Then he was dragged into the darkness._

* * *

She sighed as Wilson finished up his side of the story. "Yet this all comes down to when I was taken."

He just shook his head. "No Roni, I was the one who asked for this stupid forbidden knowledge without considering the consequences."

She just laughed instead of countering. "So we go full circle. We're only human with desires and wants. It's no one's fault that Maxwell twists them in his deals."

" **Satan needs to get his butt kicked.** "

She smiled. "That too. Look, Will, I highly doubt anyone considered this place as a result for anything. If they did I want to meet them because I have no idea how anyone could guess this."

"This place offends me as a scientist."

She grinned, expecting that at some point. "Little brother, you still have a long ways to go it seems."

He accepted her challenge. "Well, little sister, I do believe the forbidden knowledge says otherwise."

"Ancient knowledge trumps forbidden knowledge, my dear little brother."

" **Yeah, it does.** "

They only stopped when Willow started laughing. "Oh my god, it's a family of dorks. Here I thought Wilson was bad."

Wilson's face just grew red with Willow's teasing as he sat back down pouting.

 _Interesting, to think my twin has met his match. Maybe this world has brought some good things._

"Yes, but keep in mind that the smarter sibling is yours truly."

"Hey!" That only caused both of them to laugh now at his expression. He was almost as red as a tomato at this point.

"So what are your plans now Veronica?" asked Willow. "I kinda figured after all this you might come back to our main camp." She really hopes the other woman will come. Wilson seems a lot happier now that they were together again.

"I was planning on moving camps anyway. The moosegoose usually forces me sometimes in the spring _._ Besides, I'm kinda curious as to what you guys have." Though how they set things up, the spiders usually can take care of the camp.

" **Though Webber isn't gonna like leaving his spiders. He really likes riding the queen.** "

"Ok, first what is a moose goose and second you guys actually ride a spider queen?!" asked Wilson.

She just waved him off. "The name says it all. It's a giant mix between a moose and a goose. The spiders though is just Webber's thing. Might be because of him being part spider now."

Wilson just gave up and decided to clarify things later. "So much for examining that egg."

"Unless there is more stuff you know about this area." Veronica was here for two years. The map they made so far was good but if she knew areas that could help, Willow had to ask.

Veronica went silent at that and looked away. Wilson sighed knowing exactly what this whole thing was.

"Was it something I said?" Willow asked Wilson. It wasn't like it wasn't too much to ask.

He just shook his head and smiled. "It's not you, it's Roni's little habit. She has no sense of direction and has the habit of getting lost on more than one occasion."

"Hey, I just get turned around!" she yelled. "That's all it is!"

" **Yeah mom, yet that happens. More than I can count.** "

It was the other twins turn to start pouting. Still, she couldn't complain at this moment. The truth is she kinda missed being teased about her directional sense. It was great to have some company.

 _Though, I might want to compare notes sometime. Maxwell better hopes nothing too bad happened to Will in his time here. I still have some recompense already. No one messes with my family without some payback._


	7. The same old habits

"Alright, we finally reached our camp."

Willow looked around for a second. There was an issue alright. "Yeah, Wilson. She's not here." The other Higgsbury was nowhere in sight. She was quite sure the other woman was following them the entire time. The only one around was Webber.

Wilson looked a little panicked at this but it didn't come at a surprise. "Not again! She just get's back and now she up and vanishes."

"So she does this often?" asked Willow.

Webber sighs. "Miss Veronica tends to get lost at times...a lot of times. Usually, Vincent is good at keeping direction."

"Yeah, that's a habit that hasn't exactly gone away." Wilson could remember most of his childhood and beyond of his sister extremely poor sense of direction.

 _I honestly should be surprised but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. For all that is good in science Ronni! How many times did I say stick close? This breaks all logic and yet it keeps happening._

As they were thinking about the situation Wickerbottom emerged from her tent. Both of them nearly forgot it was her who asked them to explore that new area.

"I see you two actually found something beyond those holes." Webber hid behind Wilson as his first choice as the older woman approached.

 _The boy must have gotten used to Ronni protecting him. Guess twin is second best at this point._

"I'm Webber." The boy was already having second thoughts about actually leaving the camp he's known for a while now. This new lady seemed scary to the child.

She smiled. "Well, you are quite welcome here Webber. Take your time and look around. We even have some that look your age too."

 _Yes but I highly doubt Wendy will be receptive._

"You're not scared of how I look?"

She just gives him a pat on the head. "We have all sorts of types here. No one's exactly normal. Sure your appearance may be unusual, but it's nothing new."

The boy's face lit up in excitement as she ran off to check things out and drop off his stuff. Wickerbottom then turned her attention to the other two.

"Now, by the looks on your faces, that's not all that happened."

Wilson sighed. "You have no idea."

 _Your gonna have to be on your own for a little bit longer Roni. You've kept yourself safe this long. Just..don't go away forever now that I just found you again._

* * *

" **Mom, I think we lost Uncle Will.** "

She stopped abruptly when that realization. "How do I never notice when this stuff happens?"

 _Maybe I have gotten a little too used to going out on my own..well partially on my own._

" **To be fair there was a reaction to this stupid necklace I'm stuck in.** " He was right on the fact they just moved by instinct without realizing it.

"Might have been better to actually have someone before heading off. Well too late now."

Almost a sigh could be heard as an echo. It was more of a repeat of what happened when they first started out two years ago.

 _At least we know more than before, plus it won't be long before Will comes up running._

She resigned to just following the reaction of the necklace for now. At least when they find the place it would turn into a good campsite.

 _Good thing I brought some food from my main camp._

" **Mom, you should really watch where you going.** "

She just waved it off. Sure she gets turned around but never really runs into anything. "Come on Vin, it's not that different than the area we were at before. We might even get lucky and find your Uncle's camp."

" **We aren't that lucky mom. Plus your thing doesn't work like that and your walking into an ax** "

The warning came a little too late as she tripped on it and landed on her face. Luckily the ax wasn't face up or that could have been painful.

" _ **Oh, I'm so sorry.**_ "

That was a new voice alright. She got up to find the scores to only see the ax. No one else was around. It didn't look like a normal ax though.

 _Ok Ronni, remember the rule you have. Throw out what should be normal. Let's just hope this isn't deadly._

"Ok, I'm gonna take a guess and say you were the one talking." She was a bit nervous about this. All because if she was wrong it would mean she talked to an ax for nothing.

" _ **Oh, that's right. I'm very sorry for being out in the open. You can call me Lucy.**_ "

She smiled. "My name is Veronica Winfred Higgsbury and here is my son Vincent."

The boy was quiet for most of the time. Lucy was someone in a similar situation as him. " **Um, nice to meet you, miss.** "

" _ **Oh, so you're new then. I haven't seen you around camp before. Though Higgsbury...are you related to Wilson?**_ "

 _Ah, so she knows Will then._

She sighed. "Yes, he's my brother. Kinda got turned around when I was being led to camp and now he's kinda gone."

" **More like you got lost again.** "

"Ok, no back talk young man." Where he learned any of that is beyond her.

Lucy seemed to laugh a bit from the ax. " _ **Well, if we wait here then my Woodie should be back soon.**_ "

 _Well, I did have a plan to wait up for Will._

* * *

As dusk began to settle she was honestly thinking of setting up a torch when she saw something running up in the distance. It was quite the burly man in plad.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry for leaving you, darling!"

 _That must be Woodie then. Good for her. Even with these circumstances, people deserve at least some happiness._

He gave Veronica a big smile. "So you're the one that he got all worked up for. Hey, string bean! She's over here!"

Sure enough, Wilson came huffing behind him. "Woodie, you don't need to go that fast and you, I told you since we were kids not to wander off."

She just laughed and waved it off. "Just having some girl talk. Plus I'm careful Will."

" **She got lost again**."

It was her turn to turn a bit red. "Ok, that's beside the point. I have valid reasons."

Wilson sighed. "Let's just go before it gets dark."

 _Oh, I guarantee you are gonna be interested once you know what I'm looking for. Though I might have walked into this, or walked away from it in this case_.


	8. late night sights

" _No, I refuse to let this be the end!"_

 _Veronica could only watch as the scene play out. It wasn't even like she was even there. It was utter chaos everywhere. Creatures, or were they beings, cried out in pain everywhere. It wasn't like she could do anything anyway. Seemed she could only watch._

 _It seemed like they were all melting from that ooze that was coming out of the walls. It was like it was changing them into something horrible. Only one seemed to keep it together._

" _Sir, we need to go." They were all melting and yet this one still had hoped to escape._

" _If this can work then at the very least we can either warn the future or take back the future."_

 _Her eyes widen as she saw the very pendant that Maxwell had once given her. The same one she wanted to save her son from_

" _It's never gonna work if we are dead. This accursed nightmare fuel won't let us be revived. This is far too late."_

 _He flashed the necklace up. "Sure we will be lost to the shadows but our souls could do the work we cannot. If nothing can stop them then someone else can at least know how to hold them back."_

 _The other one screamed and became monstrous. The other being sighed and resigned to his fate. Time seemed to freeze at that moment._

 _He turned and looked directly at Veronica._

" _The mistakes of the past can help for what you hold dear. Do you understand now, Veronica?"_

* * *

"Roni!"

She awoke with a start to Wilson shaking her awake. He had a look that mixed with confusion and concern. At least dawn was approaching.

"Ah, I'm awake ok. What is it Will?"

"So you don't know?" he asked. "You were talking in your sleep in some unknown language. It was harmless at first so I started documenting it, but then you looked really distressed."

"That was weird alright."She remembered everything with crystal celerity. Though the meaning of what was shown was still unclear.

 _Was that the past? I'm starting to wonder if this thing has given more then I originally thought._

"Honestly with how this world works I'm not surprised."

" **Well, it wasn't anything outside. Things were quite all night, well except your mumbling mom. Even Charlie was calm.** " The boy was honestly confused as to what happened. It wasn't quite clear if this was something to get worried about.

"Wait, didn't you sleep Vincent?" asked Wilson. He was still trying to wrap his head around the things his sister said in her sleep.

" **I haven't been able to sleep since I got put in here. So instead I thought to help by being the night watch.** "

"Oh.." Honestly the predicament the boy was in almost paled in their own. He takes in so well too.

"No point in worrying about it now." All she could really do was grin through it. Wilson and Vincent were already getting a bit worried. No need to get them worked up.

"Why not!"Wilson yelled. "You were spouting an unknown language...which I'm actually starting to understand." It was one of those moments where he stops in mid-rant to take notes.

 _He's working himself into a tizzy again. That or enjoying himself. Maybe both now that I think about it._

She stopped him before he could get into the note-taking mood. "Yet that you even could even start to understand what I had said is something. I think the whole forbidden knowledge sets off a few alarm bells in its name alone."

" **Can we just agree that we all have weird stuff going for us.** "

"How about you Higgsbury's learn to keep your family banter down?" They both turned to find Willow looking like she just woke up and very upset. "Do this shit again and your hair is subject to hellfire."

She was looking directly at the twins with an intense fury. All they could do was nod yes nervously at Willow's promise.

 _Wilson, I do not envy you one bit. That woman can be terrifying. You sure know how to pick them brother, even if you don't realize it yourself right now._

He just gives an exhausted look to his sister. "I forgot how she is when woken up."

"Well, it looks like the twins are lively this morning."

Wickerbottom was awake as usual and tending to what was left of the fire. No one could really tell how long she was there or how long she was listening.

"Morning Miss Wickerbottom." she was trying best to be formal. It was best to leave the previous talk for later.

"Morning my dear. Seems there is a lot of energy going on at the moment." The older woman had a bit of a mischievous look about her.

Wilson sighed. "I can see where this is going," he whispered to her.

"With all this energy I'm sure you two can take the new trap duty today. Plus we need a few spare resources. I'm sure with all that energy you can handle it."

 _Well, it didn't take a genius to predict that. Miss Wickerbottom is like the crafty grandma that you can't say no to._


	9. The issues speaking

"You seem to be doing well here dear."

It's one of those rare moments Wickerbottom actually caught her alone. Vincent's necklace was currently with Wilson trying to figure out some things they found. The boy seemed excited about this time so she let Wilson take the pendant.

"Yeah, it's a lot livelier than my old camp." It was nice to have the extra company to talk to. Sure she still had problems to deal with but so did everyone else.

"That's right, you spent two years with only young Webber. You might have more intel on this world than most."

 _Well, I wouldn't say that. Though I at least know a couple seasons._

"We should compare notes sometime then." Though she already did with Wilson in the first five minutes of seeing him. "I'm sure Wil has more then I would though."

Wickerbottom sighed. "Yes, I'm sure with you here you can keep that boy in check."

She sighed. "What did he do this time?"

 _What kind of trouble did you get into here Wil? Form what you told me it hasn't even been that long. That's gotta be a new record._

"Oh, it's nothing major dear. It's just Wilson is usually the first to discover something new and dangerous."

"Well, that's just the thing with siblings. You look after each other."

The older woman smiled at that. "Just don't get yourself killed. I doubt the two boys in your life need the excess trauma nor do we need the waste of resources."

 _In other words. They need you and you need them. No need to tell me that._

She shrugged. "I highly doubt Satan has anything else I haven't seen. Besides, It was decided a long time ago that when I die it will be to a killer robot Wil invents."

"Roni, I think I may have activated a killer robot." Wilson came rushing in looking a little singed but otherwise fine.

She sighed. "Wil doesn't make the joke a reality, and if it's Wx it doesn't count."

" **No really mom, it was really big and it had horns and everything. It even took out the one Uncle Wil fixed.** "

"Please tell me you didn't lead it here." The last thing any of them needed was to rebuild the wall.

Before Wilson could explain anything a smack of lightning was hear in the direction he ran from. It sounded almost as big as during the spring with the mooselings.

"Just might need to hurry before Wes gets himself hurt."

She sighed, most likely they also didn't pack anything in case of death. Not that she would want that but it was still best to be prepared.

 _It's best to go save the mime. Can't say I'm also curious as to what actual robots are out there. Wx is way too much to count._

* * *

They arrived at a pile of junked gears and robots. Right there was one that looked like what the boys encountered. Right in the middle was Wx, smoking and picking up the stray gears.

 _He looks a little peeved. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Death by Wx will never count._

He just looked at the party and huffed. "Useless humans. You can't even deal with such a trifling manner."

" **Wow, you got them all! That's so cool.** " Of course, the boy was impressed. He was actually really scared when they all started moving but if they are gone just like that.

"See the invisible human can tell greatness, why can't you ingrates can?"

The twins just sighed and ignored him for now. Still, all the robots seemed to be taken care of but the mime was nowhere to be found.

"Well, at least we didn't find a skeleton out here..." He quickly passed his sister Vincent's pendant and goes to expect the area.

"At least there isn't enough blood here for anyone to be dead."

She sighed. "It's kinda sad that any of us know that. Guess that means we have to go look."

"Are you sure?" asked Wilson. "I mean it would be just you and Wx"

" **Hey, I'm here too. I can protect mom even like this.** " He was a little upset that his own uncle didn't even consider him for this.

"Wil, you can go back and tell people that we went to go find Wes. I promise I'm not gonna do anything stupid. That's supposed to be your job." She gets why he's cautious but her brother also needs to remember that she went two years into this world with a better track record than him.

He sighed a bit annoyed but there was no point in a rebuttle now. "Fine, I'll go get the others. I'll just be very cross if you end up as a ghost from this."

"We got this, go."

As she watched her brother go off she turned her attention to the slight blood trail.

 _Ok, time to follow the blood. An action no one ever expects. Let's just hope we find an intact mime._

* * *

" **I don't like this mom.** "

At this point neither did she. They followed the trail until they got to one of the caves. A light source wasn't an issue with the light the pendant was given. The real issue was the things that looked like living rocks.

 _That is why I decide to walk quietly._

"Don't worry, once we find the mime we will get right out."

That was mostly to make herself feel better. It wasn't like the amount of blood suggested anything too bad this was a different feeling. This was different than the last cave she was in. It was almost like someone else was here and that person wasn't Wes.

"Think about it, no one else is trying to stop me."

 _Wait, I know that voice anywhere. Why am I not surprised?_

She turned the corner to find a very frightened Wes backing away from Maxwell. The mime had a nasty cut on his side but it didn't appear to be bleeding so he wasn't in any immediate danger. The issue was with the so-called king.

"It because you're being a little creep and no one wants to hang out with you. Seriously Satan, my six-year-old has better manners."

They both turned to find her very cross in the entryway. Wes hurried over to her side signing something in thanks.

 _Still, need to learn that so I can actually talk with him. Still, we have bigger fish to fry._

"So close to getting him away too," Maxwell grumbled before regaining his composure.

"Well if it isn't the sister Higgsbury. Here I thought the domestic life wouldn't have time for anything else."

She grinned. "Here I thought that Satan couldn't tell things like that, or did all that stalking actually damage something?"

" **You're the one who put us here. It's your fault.** "

His eyes narrowed. "You better watch your tongue boy, or you and your mother might live to regret it."

"More than having my entire family stuck in a world that has monsters and everything else that could kill you in it. Face it, that threat is getting dull." Besides the more, he tells her not to do something the more she feels like that is a good idea. Plus threatening Vincent like that doesn't help her mood.

"Trust, there are things way worse than death out here. Here is my warning, stop looking into the old world."

 _In other words look into the old world. Cuz if you don't like it then it must be useful_.

She just took Wes and left the king to himself. It was a point to not give him any validation. Plus the mime did need to be looked at.

"And don't call me Satan again!"

She tried to hold back a laugh as she was walking away. That was the thing he was hung up on after all that would be a mission accomplished.

" **Mom, is that what you call a man-child?** "

She giggled a bit. "Vin, at this moment, yes."


	10. Scout Day

"I was sure Wilson was kidding but it's actually true. How is that even possible to be this directionally challenged?"

Vincent wanted to spend the day with his uncle to make up for the time before and Wilson was more than happy to take him for the day. Mostly eager to explain all that he's been up too. It was a good distraction to have a quick scout trip.

So, in the end, it was just her and Willow today.

Veronica just smiled at Willow. It was the same reaction that most people have when it comes to her legendary sense of direction.

"Hey, I can get places. Most of the time."

 _Not that I'll actually admit it, but it is kinda true. No one shall ever know. Wil would have a field day if he knew I admitted this issue._

Willow just shrugs. "Well, I can at least I can get us back. It does lead to better places." They did find a new Beffalo spot when out and got some good collections.

"Well, it's not in the swamp this time at least." There where times before she got into this big group she accidentally wandered into that island's swamp. Was a wonder nothing happened during those times.

"Ok, how was it that you even lasted two years out here?" asked Willow. Wilson couldn't last two minutes without some kinda of trouble. The twin seemed to find fortune out of trouble. It was very confusing.

Veronica just shrugs. It was more like she had a younger audience to try and not traumatize. Still, it was mostly trying to set up a camp and run if something went wrong.

 _Still, a bit over two years in and still haven't had to use any method of revival. I know it's out there...no don't jinx your streak by thinking this._

Willow sighed. "I'm not even gonna ask. At least this seems like a good place for a temporary camp. Didn't think we would even stay out this late."

"Well, it's a good place as any to set a camp for the night."

 _Here I thought this trip I could ask Willow some things. Still, she seems a bit stressed today._

* * *

The fire seemed more like a well-controlled bonfire to Willow's delight but the silence was starting to get a bit awkward for the two. Seems like this wouldn't be a night for sleep for any of the two. At least they brought enough food for a night.

"So...you and my brother seem close."

Willow choked on her food a bit after that. "That was the first thing you ask?! We're just friends."

Veronica grinned. "I just said you seem close. You're the one who took it out of context."

The other woman just blushed and kept eating. Only occasionally adding more logs to the fire just to calm herself down.

 _Yet with reactions like that, you wonder how I can't come to that conclusion. Sweet denial can only get those two so far. This is gonna be fun trying to get those two to admit it._

"In all seriousness how did you meet Wil? He hasn't exactly been team social."

Willow sighed. "It's not that much of a story. He just happened to have been chased by a treeguard in a forest I had just also had set on fire. After I pulled him out we just kinda stuck together. Wasn't that long till we found the others and the main camp ended up being like it is now."

 _I'm just gonna ignore the fact that you put my brother in a forest fire._

She just glares for a moment after the story. "Now it's my turn. What is with you Higgsburys? Normally people have issues with people like me. I just told you a story that I nearly set your brother one fire and yet you're sitting there grinning like an idiot."

Veronica was more laughing then grinning at this point. Willow was about to yell at her for that before she stopped her.

"Have you seen everyone else? None of us are exactly normal, especially when it comes to my brother. He was the reason the neighborhood had rumors of a dangerous madman lurking about. Didn't help matters that he tended to answer the door with either a welding mask or my favorite the plague mask."

"Oh my god, really." she was trying hard not to laugh. "It sounds silly now. I was honestly thinking you would hate me if you heard anything."

"Hey, you helped Wil. There is no way I could hate you."

"Thanks..." she whispered.

"I got more dirt if you want it. I mean, your going to be together with Wil you might as well know all the dirty secrets."

"I told you it's not like that!" yelled Willow.

 _Yet you are still bright red. I am not letting this slip away when it's so obvious. Still, worth it. Sooner or later, one of them is gonna slip and it's probably gonna be Wilson._


	11. What fighting brings

"I'm not saying that! All I'm saying is that we need to be careful where we store our food!"

Autumn was coming around and of course, Veronica knew what was around the bend. It was her own twin that wasn't cooperating.

"We need to store enough food for winter now. We can't do that for something that might show up!" Yelled Wilson.

"It's not something that might show up, its called a bearger and it will show up!" It was frustrating how he wasn't listening to her. She had been here for two years and yet things are questioned now.

"Even if there was something in science called a bearger we still can't use our food as a trap!"

 _For the love of everything that is good stop using the old logic. You laterally a moose on you in the spring. The giants exist you, idiot._

" **Just stop fighting!** "

* * *

Wendy snapped to attention as Abigail's flower began to open. She wasn't in any danger but still, it was a joyous rare moment for her. She wouldn't deny a visit from her dear sister.

"At least I have you, dear sister."

Abigail's ghostly form appeared but wasn't focused on Wendy. She had her attention to something happening further into camp.

 _Something seems like it's about to die. Lucky them._

A strange crackling sound echoed and it sounded like thunder off in the same direction Abigail was looking towards.

That got her twins attention as she flew off in that direction.

"Abi Wait!"

At the scene, everyone was trying their best to get close. Wilson was knocked back further but that wasn't the real focus. Veronica was currently pinned down by a very upset energy coming from her necklace.

Wendy and Abigail arrive about the same time the others were trying to plan what to do next.

Wickerbottom looks at the two with some concern. "You two should step back. We don't know what causes this."

Wendy looks towards her sister. Abigail looked so sure like she was hearing something. "It seems my sister has a plan."

Veronica could barely get herself to sit up for only a moment. "He just needs to calm down. He doesn't mean it." All before being knocked back on the ground.

Willow quickly got Wilson up before looking to the twins. "Well, we do something fast."

The ghost nodded and headed into the pendant.

* * *

Inside looked quite big but the first thing Abigail noticed was she looked less ghost-like but the same as she was when she was alive.

 _If I knew this was gonna happen I would have tried to go in here a long time ago._

The sound of crying caught her attention. She had only heard Vincent once before but she was quite sure it was him. Running would be something to get used to again fast. She had a job to do.

 _I have to hurry up and tell him. If he keeps this up he's gonna hurt a lot more. I can't let him hurt Wendy. The sooner the truth is out the better. Though he's lucky. Unlike me, he has more than one person to help._

She found Vincent in a corner crying by what looked like a window. He was different then what she had pictured but at this point he had to be aware of what he was doing and fast. She quickly tackled him to get him to notice.

"You gotta stop, you're hurting people outside." He looked scared and she couldn't blame him. She was scared too.

His eyes widened at what she said. It was like the entire past few moments were coming back to him at once. "I'm sorry, I didn't... Wait, how are you even here?"

She gave him a sad smile as she helped him up. "Of course other ghosts can enter. It makes sense."

"I'm..I'm dead."

He was about to start crying again when she went into giving him a hug. It helped to calm him down but it was also for her benefit too. It had been so long since she was able to hug anyone. It was nice.

 _I never thought I could miss hugs this much. I won't let him be alone in this. He can't hug anyone on the outside so I can do it for them._

"Yeah but you know what. When your mom started talking about a way I actually believe her. After all, I don't think things like to stay dead in this world." Actually seeing Wendy as a ghost she was a bit upset the first time but it just showed there might be a way back.

 _Even though no one has found a way back for me yet. It's ok though. I can wait._

He stopped crying and tried to give her a smile. "I don't want to be rude. You came to see me and my family always says to have good manners for a guest. My name is Vincent."

"I'm Abigail but you can call me Abi. "

 _Though I gotta find out what happened so it doesn't happen again. I'm happy to come to visit Vincent but I can't be there all the time._

"So, how did this all start Vincent?" she asked.

"Um...Uncle Wil and Mom were fighting. I guess this was just building up now that I'm thinking about it." He looked a little ashamed that he even did lose it like that.

"It's a sibling thing. I know I used to fight with Wendy all the time. Well, I would still do if she could understand me sometimes. It just means we're different. I guess it's different since your an only child." she didn't know how else to explain it.

He sighed. "I know, and it was silly to react like that."

 _We're just kids. Everything should be just silly._

* * *

By the time Abigail's flower closed and the pendant got a reaction night has already fallen. Wilson had forced his sister to rest after the day they had. She would never admit that she was hurting but he could tell and she was out like a light as soon as she had the chance.

" **I'm sorry for worrying everyone.** "

Wilson sighed. "It's fine. It's just sometimes easy to forget your just a kid after all this."

" **Is mom ok**?" He was being held by his uncle so he couldn't quite see.

 _Sometimes he's just like his mother. Always worrying about other people more than yourself._

He sighed. "She's fine. I got her to sleep a while ago. She had to have the last word about beargers again. Are you ok though Vincent? If Abigail was able to see you then..."

" **I'm dead. I kinda figured that out. I'm ok really. I'll be back someday. This just means it will be a bit different than I first pictured.** "

Wilson smiled. "You're a tough kid you know that. "

 _I just wish it wasn't like this. Then again, if we were back home. He wouldn't be able to talk like this. It's almost like this world is giving him a second chance. With the new laws of this world, it may be possible._


	12. The caves

"So this is your big idea then."

It took a few days to help Vincent get used to appearing like Abigail. It was a start to something but after a while, a change in scene was due for both of them. It was Wilson's idea to finally try and explore the caves.

 _I have to admit though. It is exciting to think there might be some ruins._

Wilson shrugged. "Well, it's for research. Plus Wickerbottom told me to never scout alone."

She just laughed and poked him. "You just know I like exploring old things." She did always love learning of the history of places.

He could have picked Willow or anyone else but this was his sister. She needed some cheering up and Vincent was excited to show off what he could do now. "Well considering the last scouting mission I found you, we might actually see something good."

 _I can't argue with that. Good thing he remembered to bring the spears this time._

" **The caves always feel weird though. Like stronger weird than normal.** " The boy learned to trust how he felt in this form.

 _That should mean something. Not like we aren't already on guard normally._

Wilson shrugged. "We just need to be a bit cautious when exploring that's all. Still, it makes me wonder if the source is just further down."

She just calmly whispers down to the necklace so only Vincent could hear. "Trap duty says he's gonna poke something and we have to come and save him."

A slight giggle came. " **Maybe we should have brought Miss Willow as well.** "

"Alright you two, enough poking fun. We should get going if we're gonna make some progress." Wilson lit his torch and started to take the lead.

 _Oh dear brother, it brings me great joy to poke fun. Still, though, it's not just Vincent that's feeling a bit off about the caves here._

* * *

They explored further in keeping a look out for things that might jump out. It was quite interesting to notice the further down they went the more like something made things down there. It gave a good reason that someone else used to live in this world before.

Though one thing did catch her eye. "I think we now know the source of the weird feeling."

Down there was almost like a pool of nightmare fuel. It seemed harmless right now but it was still weird to see it in such high amounts.

Wilson looked down to inspect it. "Well, I guess this just confirms my theory a bit. Vincent seems to be a little extra sensitive with nightmare fuel and by comparison you as well. I honestly think it's the necklace but further tests seem impossible at this point."

 _Unless I can figure out how to get Vincent back to being himself then that is a big no on the tests. Though this does bring a few thoughts of my own to mind._

" **Uncle Will don't poke the pool.** "

He just laughs at the boy's words and smiles. "I wasn't going to. Honestly am I really that bad?"

She just shrugged. "No less than me. Though it seems I'm the twin with the survival rate since Willow told me how much you ended up as a ghost."

He sighed. "Anyway this much nightmare fuel must mean something."

* * *

She just smiled as they kept walking. With how many turns there were, it honestly didn't matter which one of them was leading.

"Oh, I'm gonna take some great joy in saying this but you may have gotten us lost." Well, the fact that they may have been lost wasn't good but it was the fact that most of the time it was because of her.

 _All this really means is this may have been a bigger venture then we had thought._

"Good time for camp then." He completely ignored her comment and put up a fire in an area that seemed relatively safe.

She sighed as she let out a laugh. "Well, at least we got bunnymen over there to keep us company."

It was a bit shocking to pass them. Considering all the comments Wilson made about the kingdom of bunnymen.

" **I think I can still sense Abi so I don't think we're that lost...I think.** " He was a little disappointed that he wasn't paying attention enough to know where things are.

 _Well, we got that at least. I was really hoping to see at least one mural._

"Well, we can hop that they carrot enough to help if needed." Wilson looked really proud of that and was grinning like an idiot.

 _Oh, bless your bad jokes, dear brother._

"That was horrible and completely necessary." She says that while still laughing. It did nothing but boost Wilson's ego but the mood of the room did improve.

"Still if nothing else we did find some things today."

Wilson pondered a bit at that. "Well, someone made a lot of this. I honestly thought this was gonna be a bit more interesting for you."

She just smiled and shook her head. "It says more then you think down here but this trip ended up better than wondering around camp for a bit."

 _That and the ever waiting for Maxwell to show up and say boo again._

The twins were considering taking turns turning in for the night and a very familiar noise began to echo in the caverns. It was almost like a hissing noise and it was getting closer by the minute.

 _The joys of having lived with so many spiders I can defiantly say that those are spiders. Great there are spiders in the caves. Good to know._

Wilson was just about to take the carrots off the fire when she saw the shadow begin to jump towards him.

"Get down!"

She pushes him down as the spider began to leap for him. It did land in the fire but that was only the first spider. More were on the way.

Wilson quickly grabbed his spear and took a swipe at one to give her an opening to grab her own spear. They could only see about two of them so far but judging from the sound more could be coming.

"Ok, might be time to run. Get your torch Wil." She said that as lit her own torch.

"Oh, stars and atoms those are big spiders."

 _Spiders without Webber and generally not good._

"Time to go Wil!" She grabbed him and took off in a random direction. It really didn't matter how good her sense of direction was at this point. Anywhere else was better.

" **Mom, their still behind us but I don't see Uncle Wil.** " She turned behind her and sure enough Wilson was nowhere to be found.

 _How does this keep happening? I could have sworn he was right behind me. Wilson, you better not get yourself killed in the meantime._

Vincent quickly manifested himself, like Abigal taught him to do, and took out at least two of them. Even in his ghost form, he was pleased with the result.

"Nice job Vin." She quickly swiped at another, not even noticing some rocks losen above her.

" **Mom, look out!** "

The rock managed to hit her hard but not hard enough to knock her out completely. She could feel some blood run down her face as her vision began to fade.

"You..bloody..things better...back off." She tried her best to steady herself on the cave wall but was barely keeping herself standing.

"Get back you vermin!"

She could barely see as a figure of a man waved his torch around to clear out any of the remaining spiders. It wasn't Wilson but at this point, that was all she could tell.

"Who...Who are.." She tried to ask but quickly fell forward as the darkness of her vision finally took hold.


	13. A brother reconnection

She awoke slowly. It took her a moment for her vision to fully focus. She groaned as she placed her hand to her aching head. The bandage on her head did help her relax a bit.

 _Yup, that still hurts but hey, hurts means I'm still alive._

Vincent was quite but that usually was the case since he attacked those spiders. It was just a reminder that he was only resting as she should probably be if she wasn't curious as to what happened.

 _I wake up in an unknown tent and I have no idea where my brother is. Yup, I'm getting out of here._

Getting up was a challenge but eventually, she did manage to steady herself to make her way out to where she heard someone working outside the tent she was in.

Outside was a blond man with his hair tied back and his glasses up from their screen. He looked like he was reading something but quickly closed the book as soon as he saw her come out. At the very least he looked human.

 _Human, a human is good. Man, how hard did I hit my head if that was my first concern?_

"Oh, you're awake. You really should take it easy." He quickly moved to her in case she decided to fall over.

"It's fine, I was planning on sitting anyway."

Her own smile put the man at ease as she went to sit down by the fire. Plenty of things to worry about but for now, at least she can have a look at where she ended up.

 _Besides, I've been out for long enough. Have to get moving sooner or later._

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I found you by some cave spiders. I'm no doctor but I did my best."

 _Yeah, I do remember that bit. Sort of._

"It's fine." She smiled down at the necklace started to stir.

She sighed as she extended her hand out in a greeting. "Here I am, a guest in your camp, and I'm being rude. I'm Veronica Higgsbury."

He looked a bit more relaxed as he adjusted his glasses. "Nice to meet you then. You can call me Jack Carter."

" **He seems nice at least.** " Jack seemed a little spooked at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

She just shook her head smiling to herself. "Well, looks like there is some time for a long explanation."

00000

"Oh, I see, well if it's any consolation I'm sorry any of this happened." Jack had listened patiently to their little story. After some time resting she did feel a little better.

 _Might be time to move soon. Still, have to find out where Wil ran off to._

"It's fine, we are working towards something to help. By the way, you wouldn't have happened to see a man running around here. He has pointy hair, looks a bit like me, and has a red vest." At the very least she could tell Wilson wasn't dead, though she is worried if he was unhurt.

" **I don't think uncle Wil's hair is that pointy.** " She giggled a bit at her son's way of pointing out silly details but Jack was a bit more alarmed.

"Wait, so your brother was in the same situation you were in?!" He looked more alarmed at the fact then she was.

She healed her head a bit to get her bearings. "We got separated when the spider got our camp but from what I remember most of them chased me."

 _Is there something else down here that can be that concerning. Actually, knowing Wilson he's probably found it and in trouble already._

Jack pondered for a bit. "The caves can be difficult if you don't know them."

 _Plus with my record, we could end up somewhere else entirely._

"Then you're coming with me. We can walk and talk. If I know Wilson, he's resilient enough to wait for us." She got up with little issue now.

Jack just looked at her confused. "Are you not worried at all?" he asked

She sighed. "Of course I am, I just already know he lasted this long as I was out. He can last until we get to him."

* * *

"So how come your even down here?"

Jack laughed but he seemed a little sad about it. "Since, I came here. Maxwell won't let me leave these caves, so all that remains is going through them."

"Yet another tale of Maxwell pulling folks into his game." She grew tired of the man a long time ago but the more she hears the less she can pull any sympathy toward the man.

"It's not that simple. After all, it was my fault William became Maxwell, to begin with." He stopped walking to gather himself.

"Some older brother I am."

 _Wait, So he is Maxwell's brother?!_

She paused for a moment and understood. "Do you want to talk about it? I honestly only know Maxwell, If there is something else going on then it could help."

"Maybe another day. All I can say is if I hadn't found them that accursed book, William and Charlie wouldn't have ended up like that. I would be at home showing my daughters my latest findings." He gave a soft smile and continued moving ahead.

" **Mom, I kinda wanna help them now. If Maxwell was a good person at one point then he can be a good person again. I like Jack way too much for him to be sad like this.** " It took a lot of courage for the boy to be saying this given his circumstances.

She gave a soft smile. "I know Vin. A family does deserve that second chance."

Plus to be separated from your kids. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Miss Veronica, I do believe I may have found something."

She rushed over to see what he was holding. Jack was holding a notepad. She quickly skimmed through it and recognized Wilson's handwriting.

Though it doesn't surprise me that Wil took notes on this place. Though if he dropped this and didn't get it back he must be nearby.

"Wil! You near, I'm not dead and I found your book!"

Jack looked a bit confused at her response. "I honestly don't think that's gonna work."

"Roni! Is that you?"

 _The higgstwins strike again. Well, at least he's not in too much trouble._

She grinned as she followed his voice. Wilson was hanging a couple of inches off the edge. It looked like he wasn't in any immediate danger as he was attempting to climb up.

She smiled at Jacks reaction as she went to pull Wilson up. "Had enough hanging out Wil."

He sighed as he finally got up. "Very funny Roni."

It took him a moment after he grabbed his journal for him to notice Jack standing there a little bewildered at this interaction. "Hey, Roni, who is this you found?"

Jack smiled and adjusted his glasses. "You can call me Jack Carter. I'm glad to see you in one piece. From what your sister described you two were in quite the jam.

Wilson's eyes widened as he heard the name. "You wouldn't be related to a Wendy Carter would you?"

 _Wait, is that why he seemed familiar?_

"Wait, Wendy's last name is Cater?! If that's the case." She turned back to Jack a bit nervous.

"Yes, I have two daughters. Wendy and Abigail. Wait, how is it you know one of them?! Please tell me Wendy isn't here. If she is here then what of Abigail!" Jack was desperate and rambling at this point.

 _Of all the odds I found the twin's father._

Wilson sighed and took over. "It's a long story. I suggest you sit down for this."


End file.
